Back To Home
by ladymisteria
Summary: "Il cellulare trillò nuovamente, venendo completamente ignorato dal suo proprietario, che dopo aver gettato una rapida occhiata al display sbuffò divertito, solo per poi spegnere la chiamata. Avrebbe mai imparato? Un altro trillo. Evidentemente no."


Il cellulare trillò nuovamente, venendo completamente ignorato dal suo proprietario, che dopo aver gettato una rapida occhiata al display sbuffò divertito, solo per poi spegnere la chiamata.

Avrebbe mai imparato?

Un altro trillo.

Evidentemente no.

Di nuovo rifiutò la chiamata.

Era curioso di vedere quanto sarebbe durato quel gioco assurdo.

La cosa, benché priva di ogni senso, lo distraeva dalla noia degli ultimi tempi.

L'essere costretto a non occuparsi di alcunché per evitare di finire sul giornale o in TV era per lui mille volte più nocivo di centinaia di Moriarty messi insieme.

Il display del cellulare si illuminò, ma invece della consueta suoneria, il suono che riempì l'aria fu quello di un messaggio in arrivo.

L'uomo sorrise vittorioso, allungando una mano per recuperare il telefono.

 _"Vuoi deciderti a rispondere? M."_

Adorava mettere alle strette Mycroft.

 _"Odio le telefonate. S."_

La risposta non ci mise neppure due minuti ad arrivare.

 _"E io odio messaggiare. M."_

 _"Allora non farlo. S."_

Sorrise al pensiero dell'espressione del fratello nel ricevere quei messaggi.

Provava quasi un senso di nostalgia.

La cosa poteva ben dirsi strana, considerando i rapporti tra lui e il fratello maggiore.

Ma in fondo, mancava da Londra da davvero così tanto tempo...

Sarebbe potuto tornare quando voleva, ora che - grazie al fratello e ai suoi amici -la sua reputazione era stata riabilitata.

Aveva conservato, quasi a testimone ulteriore del suo genio, l'articolo uscito sei mesi dopo il suo suicidio, dove venivano raccontati i fatti come realmente erano avvenuti.

La verità su Moriarty, sulla sua non trascurabile intelligenza...

Un nuovo messaggio illuminò il display del cellulare.

 _"Devo parlarti. Per la Regina, rispondi a una benedetta telefonata, Sherlock. M."_

Non aveva neppure finito di leggere che il nome di Mycroft apparve sul display, mentre il telefono si metteva a vibrare per una nuova chiamata.

«Era ora».

«La regina ha perso il suo Yorkshire? Te lo chiedo perché francamente, neppure spremendo al massimo il mio ingegno riesco a comprendere cosa tu possa volere da un uomo morto da quasi tre anni».

«Vedo che l'inattività non migliora il tuo sempre detestabile carattere, Sherlock».

«Mi annoio. Sai quanto io odi annoiarmi»

«Allora torna a Londra».

Sherlock non rispose.

«Sherlock?».

La voce del fratello all'altro capo del telefono lo riportò alla realtà.

«Non credo sia il momento»

«Perché no? Ho fatto quello che volevi. Ho messo a rischio la mia reputazione al governo per salvare la tua».

«Era lo scotto da pagare, fratello».

«Spero tu possa definirti soddisfatto, ora».

Un sorriso sardonico increspò le labbra di Sherlock.

«Immensamente».

«Ebbene?»

«Ebbene cosa?»

«Perché non credi sia il momento di tornare?»

«Perché _tu_ vuoi che lo faccia?».

Il più giovane dei fratelli si fece attento.

«Come mai improvvisamente è richiesta la mia presenza in Inghilterra?».

Poteva benissimo immaginarsi il fratello sistemarsi il nodo della cravatta.

Lo faceva sempre, quand'era nervoso.

«Si tratta di John».

Il sorriso sparì dal viso di Sherlock nel sentire quel nome.

La totale assenza del suo migliore e unico amico al suo fianco era ciò che più lo tormentava dal giorno che aveva lasciato il cimitero.

«Che è successo?»

«E' tornato in terapia. Non sta bene, Sherlock. E anche adesso che "riposi in pace", non si dà un attimo di tregua. Ha lasciato ormai da tempo Baker Street e si è convinto di poterti onorare al meglio solo seguendo le tue orme. Collabora con Lestrade, riceve clienti…».

Sherlock si avvicinò alla finestra, ascoltando le parole di Mycroft.

«Ma lui _non è te_ ».

«E' un ex ufficiale dell'esercito, Mycroft. No, sono sicuro che il motivo per cui mi dici tutto questo sia un altro. Ma certo! Ci sono!».

La comprensione brillò negli occhi di Sherlock.

«Ho capito qual è il problema. E' venuto di nuovo al Diogene's, non è così?»

«Ascolta Sherlock...»

Sherlock rise all'imbarazzo del fratello.

«Oh, sì. E' questo!».

«Vuoi sentirti dire che hai ragione anche stavolta? Va bene, hai ragione! Ora smetti di comportarti come se avessi di nuovo cinque anni e il tuo unico svago fosse quello di infastidire tuo fratello di dodici e torna a Londra immediatamente!».

Il detective si sedette nuovamente nella poltrona di quel piccolo appartamento che il fratello gli aveva messo a disposizione.

«E come pensi di spiegare la mia "rinascita"?»

«Se non ricordo male, una volta mi dicesti che ero un uomo intelligente e che noi del governo eravamo maestri nell'accampare scuse. Bene Sherlock. Sei un uomo intelligente, come ami mettere in mostra. Non sarà difficile per te trovare una soluzione plausibile».

«Ehi! Ehi, Mycroft aspetta! Mycr...».

In risposta ricevette solo il segnale di chiusura chiamata.

Posò il telefono e sprofondò ancora di più nella poltrona, le dita congiunte e gli occhi chiari fissi sul muro, apparentemente senza vederlo.

Avrebbe dovuto obbedire al fratello?

In fondo che rischiava nell'ignorarlo?

Una ramanzina e una sculacciata?

La verità era che non aveva idea del _come_ tornare.

O forse...

Mycroft Holmes estrasse con fastidio il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca dell'elegante completo che indossava.

Sherlock si divertiva a infastidirlo in ogni modo.

Aveva avuto l'ardire di presentarsi nudo a Buckingham Palace e si ostinava a mettersi in contatto con lui solo tramite messaggi, ben conoscendo la sua repulsione verso quel particolare metodo di comunicazione.

 _"Programma protezione testimoni. Decidi tu come mi sono salvato. Al resto penso io. S."_

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e compose il numero di alcuni suoi contatti nelle alte sfere.

Paragonarsi a un preziosissimo testimone con bisogno di protezione era esattamente ciò che la mente del fratello definiva "scusa eccellente".

John Watson camminava mestamente per le vie secondarie di Londra, con l'intento di andare a visitare la sua ex padrona di casa, la signora Hudson.

Vide un capannello di persone ferme poco più avanti in una stradina laterale, apparentemente interessate a qualcosa.

Non vi badò.

Con tutta la probabilità si trattava di qualche artista di strada, che si esibiva per guadagnare il necessario per sfamarsi al primo Fish and Chips.

Aveva già superato l'angolo quando alle sue orecchie giunse una melodia conosciuta.

Tornò sui suoi passi, scoprendo che la musica proveniva proprio dal gruppetto di persone che aveva scorto poco prima.

Evidentemente lo spettacolo comprendeva anche un pezzo con un violino.

Eppure non era tanto lo strumento usato ad impensierire John, ma bensì la musica suonata.

Aveva l'impressione di conoscerla.

Non era un esperto di musica, ma sapeva con certezza che ciò che stava ascoltando non apparteneva ad alcun musicista conosciuto.

Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi solo su quanto il suo udito percepiva.

Gli si affacciò alla mente un ricordo alquanto insolito.

Un cellulare che, all'arrivo di un messaggio da parte di una particolare persona, si esibiva in un gemito.

Riaprì gli occhi.

Come poteva quel ricordo legarsi a una musica tanto triste?

Musica triste, composta quando il musicista credeva di aver perso qualcuno...

Una donna, la donna dei messaggi!

L'uomo scosse il capo, cercando di razionalizzare.

Poteva essersi sbagliato...

Concentrò tutto se stesso sul suono che l'archetto produceva a contatto con le corde del violino, mentre inconsciamente si avvicinava al gruppetto di persone, incantate da quella struggente melodia; da quello spettacolo più unico che raro.

Non si era sbagliato, si disse con il cuore in gola.

Come poteva?

Conosceva quella melodia perché _era presente quando era stata composta_.

La musica cessò, e dopo aver elogiato il suonatore con applausi e spiccioli, le persone si allontanarono, lasciando i due soli nel vicolo.

John guardò intensamente il viso, perfettamente riconoscibile ai suoi occhi, del suo migliore amico.

Quel viso che da anni lo tormentava nei sogni, accompagnato dalla voce rotta di un amico, di un fratello, che gli dava l'ultimo saluto prima di gettarsi da un tetto.

«Tu...» mormorò incredulo, il cuore a mille.

«Sei... Sei vivo, non posso crederci. Ti ho visto buttarti dal tetto, io... Ho visto il tuo cadavere. Sono stato al tuo funerale. Tu eri morto. Non…».

Sapeva di star farneticando, ma aveva la mente affollata di pensieri, ricordi, domande; poteva percepire benissimo la ragione cercare di comprendere _come_ tutto quello fosse possibile.

Sherlock si tolse la barba finta e il cappello, pulendosi il viso sporco di terra con la manica del vecchio soprabito che indossava.

«Beh, John. Si direbbe che quello che hai visto non fosse poi così reale» disse Sherlock con il solito tono provocante.

John lo guardò in tralice, prima di sorprenderlo con un pugno che lo mandò dritto a terra.

Sherlock lo fissò stupito.

«Ti rendi conto di quello che ho dovuto passare? Ti... Ti rendi conto che io ho dovuto assistere al tuo... al tuo _suicidio_ , senza poter far nulla per impedirlo?!».

Respirava come dopo una lunga corsa, osservando il suo migliore amico rialzarsi da terra.

«Credo di doverti una spiegazione»

«Oh, _tu credi_?»

Sherlock si guardò intorno.

«Ma non qui. Andiamo a Baker Street. Tanto ci stavi già andando, no?»

«Cos... Come accidenti...?»

«Oh, suvvia John, è così ovvio! Vieni dalla zona est di Londra, si vede benissimo dai residui sulle tue scarpe e sui tuoi pantaloni; so che non abiti più a Baker Street, Mycroft mi ha detto che ora sei in affitto in un appartamento vicino al British Museum. Perciò perché venire da queste parti? Potevano esserci due ragioni: volevi far visita alla cara signora Hudson, oppure hai una nuova fidanzata che abita da queste parti...».

E continuando a parlare lo prese per un gomito, trascinandolo in Baker Street.

* * *

 **Ho voluto "dare la colpa" del ritorno di Sherlock a Mycroft, perché immaginavo che già di per sé si vergognasse per quanto fatto al fratello, senza che John glielo rammentasse spesso :)**


End file.
